Kingdom Hearts-Back To Reality
by William22
Summary: Leaving off where Kingdom Hearts 2 ended Sora is struggling with dealing the issues and stress of what he has encounter from both adventures Donald and Goofy are sent off again to recruit Sora for a special mission by King Mickey will Sora Accept the King's plea for help? Or he will hang up his keyblade and turn his back and on his friends and try to live in a Civilian lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

The Crash

On a summer's night on an remote island of Destiny a young girl walks on the moon lite beach alone, she admires the soft waves of the ocean as the caress the sand, she admires the sky so deep and vast as the stars are in harmony with the moon that light up the island's face. Suddenly a shooting star passes across the sky she then holds tight to her key chain typed necklace and closes her eyes and whispers "Sora"

From down below the shooting star was not a shooting star at all, but it was a crashing gummi ship "What are we gonna do?" yelled Sora holding on to his seat for dear life. "Hold on!" said Donald as he tried to pull up the controls to the gummi ship as hard as he could. "Look!" as Goofy pointed to the front of the ship a comet was coming straight for them. Donald along with Sora's help steered out of the way of the comet but chipped the comet and now was hurling out of control. All three were screaming in complete peril realizing that this could be the end! Looking at both Donald and Goofy Sora yelled out still clutching in his seat "Guys I just wanna say you were the best sidekicks a key blade master could ever ask for!" "Sora!" Donald cried "I love ya fellas!" Goofy screamed. With no control of the ship the ship tossed back and forth between comets, parts of the ship tore apart at the seams, controls were outta control, the protection that they had around the ship blue lighting surrounding the cap of the ship spiraled out of control, darkness filled the cabin and suddenly the ship nosed dive plummeting out of the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 1

"Ah!" Sora Screamed waking up in a hot sweat he looked over and saw Kairi sound sleep beside him having her hand on his chest she mumbled sora go back to sleep. Ignoring her plea he got up out of bed and looked out at the window of their beach house that looked out over Destiny Island. Scratching his head he looks out the island his mind races back to when he saw the mysterious figure deep in the cave and remembering the words that he said-than fast forwarding to Ansem in fighting him in the bowls of Sleepy Hollow. After shaking off those memories he notices the bottle with the letter with King Mickey's Seal at the bottom of the letter that is shown at the bottom of the bottle. Sora then goes to the porch of the beach house with Keyblade in hand he practices his fighting skills. As he increases in intensity, a familiar voice calls out to him from behind. "Sora what are you doing?" Sora smirks at the sound of the person's voice. "Riku" Sora said's as he turns around. Riku climbs up the two steps his silver hair shining with the moon's light he approaches sora and they dap each other and sit on the two chairs looking over Destiny Island. "Strange things have happened over there at the island." Sora said's as he shakes his head. The moon hangs over the island like a jewel to a necklace. "Tell me about it." Riku chuckles. "I miss the fellas." Sora saids looking at his key blade. "Donald and Goofy?" Riku asks. Sora nods in approval. "I wonder what their doing? Sora asks looking out at the night sky. "Probably doing something their not suppose to." Riku answers. Sora looks at Riku and Riku looks at Sora. "It's good to have you back." Said Sora. Riku gives a light smile and looks out at the ocean, "It's good to be back in my own body of course the two friends share a laugh at that moment and they talk, laugh, and joke up until sunrise the next morning.

Back in Sora's bedroom Kairi is still sound asleep as she is barely awake she feel's for sora's spikey hair reaching for the top of the pillow that is at the head of the bed after realizing that he is not there she opens her eyes. As the island sun peaks through their small bedroom the white curtains flow in the carribean breeze giving the room a beach home feel. She stretches her arms to the ceiling pushing the purple strands of her hair back and makes her way out. Going out to the porch she notices that Sora and Riku are out there, snoring. Sora's mouth is open with keyblade in hand while Riku arms crossed is sound asleep not making a sound. Kairi looks out at them from the room and smiles and saids to herself "My Boys." and walks into the kitchen going to prepare breakfast.

With the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs in the air Sora wakes up out of his sleep immediately looks over at Riku who is still sound asleep and shakes his shoulder and saids, "Riku! Riku!" "You can't have my best friend!" Riku demands from his dream. "Riku!" Sora yells again. Abruptly Riku awakes with red eyes and yells "What Sora?" "Oh boys breakfast!"Kiari yells from the kitchen. Without Hesitation the two nearly knocked each other over their chairs on the porch to get the first plate of food. "Out of the way slow poke!" Riku teases. "uh it's keyblade master first." Sora answers quickly. Pushing each other the two trip over each other and land in the pathway of the kitchen they both laugh realizing how silly they are acting. As they laugh kairi steps overtop of them and saids, "one at a time boys the food isn't going anywhere." "I know kairi but knowing Mr. keyblade holder he has no mercy for guests when it comes to sharing food." Riku teases as he shakes sora's spikey head and drills his face to the floor as he gets up. " Guest?" sora questioned. "You're practically here every day." He responds.

All three of them are sitting around at the breakfast table sora scarfing down everything in sight. Riku drinking the island orange juice like it's water and kairi with her mouth wide open is in shock over the fact that the way her childhood friends are acting. "Slow down Sora you could choke." Riku mentions as he bites into his scrambled eggs, All sora could do at the moment was mumble as bits of eggs and bacon spew out of his mouth and pieces landing across the table and hitting riku in the face. A light laugh escapes kairi's face as she attempts to hide her mouth from food coming out as well. Day's like these was what these friends lived for hanging out like old times what could be better cleaning up afterwards they all head out to the beachside walking across the sand out into destiny island.

"You think something is still over there?" asked kairi picking up a seashell. "Who knows remember what happen last time said Riku. Sora in a daze looking out over the island is in a dramatic state his mind flashes fragments of when the island was destroyed and the giant creature of darkness cornered him and sora had to fight him off. "No! No! Sora Screams as he puts his hands over his ears. "Sora whats wrong? As Kairi gets in his face wondering what the problem is "Buddy?" Riku questions as he shakes him. Sora screams in a panic and plops down on the sand and rocks back and forth "No, No, No, Kairi, Riku! "Were right here buddy" Riku saids. Kairi and Riku plop down on the sand and embrace their friend. As Sora breaks down in tears "I can't lose you again!" he utters. "You won't" Reassures Kairi

That night Sora can't sleep he goes out onto the porch and looks out over the island and wonders what lies deep in the shadows of the forsaken island. Without hesitation he gets into a boat and paddles over to the island he must realize the meaning behind his torment…


End file.
